


[podfic] Domesticity Is a Cult

by Clio (clio_jlh), reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Night, Podfic, Romance, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/Clio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pepper's daily routine is interrupted when Natasha is off on a mission, so Tony steps in to help her out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Domesticity Is a Cult

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domesticity Is a Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397753) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Humor, Established Relationship, Dinner, Movie Night, Workplace  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:55  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Domesticity%20Is%20A%20Cult_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
